


L'on n'y peut rien

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bruit, puis plus rien. Juste la peur et l'incompréhension ! Steve/Danny ! SLASH / YAOI !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'on n'y peut rien

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L'on n'y peut rien

**Titre :** L'on n'y peut rien

 **Auteur :** camille_miko

 **Fandom :** Hawai 5.0

 **Pairing :** Steve/Danny, Kono, (Chin, Grace et Rachel cités)

 **Bêta :** Mon pauvre elwan59 qui bêta beaucoup pour moi, en ce moment.

 **Note :** Ecrit dans le cadre du thème "contusion" du bingo_fr

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Danny laissa reposer sa tête contre le sol. Bouger était douloureux et il ne savait pas très bien où il était. Il y avait eu ce meurtrier qu'ils poursuivaient, avec Steve –un dimanche !- puis plus rien. Il y avait eu cet angle de rue, d'abord son coéquipier, puis lui, s'y étaient engouffrés. Puis, réellement rien. Le sol était lourd sous lui –sur lui ?- présent et brûlant. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si chaud, ce matin. Non ?

Il y avait aussi tout ce bruit autour de lui. Des cris, le brouhaha des voitures, le bruit de la foule et… Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Oh, oui, il y avait bien Kono. Elle semblait soucieuse et parlait. Trop vite.

\- Attends. Plus lentement, répondit-il.

Ou du moins, il crut le dire. Il avait du mal à articuler, à parler. Pourtant Kono semblait avoir compris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les médecins arrivent. Ils vont s'occuper de toi et de Steve. Chin est avec lui. Il est juste là. J'irais voir Rachel et Grace pour les prévenir, moi-même, le rassura Kono.

Danny tenta de tourner la tête vers l'endroit que sa collègue lui montrait, mais il ne put pas aller plus loin, un médecin lui bloquant la vue, soudainement. Il se sentit petit à petit glisser dans une semi-inconscience.

* * *

Quand Danny se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur n'était plus là et Steve était à côté de lui, endormi dans le fauteuil. Il était à l'hôpital et le visage de son coéquipier portait de nombreuses contusions. S'agitant un peu, il arriva à attraper le journal qui était sur la tablette à côtés de lui.

Mince. On était Lundi 12. Enfin, au moins, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait vécu, en lisant en diagonale les nouvelles. Le charmant personnage qu'ils poursuivaient avait fait sauter une bombe et tout le monde s'étonnait de cela, car c'était un "gentil garçon, sans histoire". Il voulait visiblement atteindre la célébrité en frappant dix ans après le 11 Septembre. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucune victime sauf "deux courageux policiers blessés alors qu'ils protégeaient la population". La même sauce qu'ils sortaient à chaque fois.

Steve faisait visiblement finit par se réveiller à force de gesticulations.

\- Comment tu te sens, Danno ?

\- Encore un peu sonné, mais assez réveillé pour savoir que Chin me doit 50 dollars. Ils ont encore mis "courageux policiers" dans leur article.

Cela tira un rire à son coéquipier. Lui-même avait dû donner la même somme à Kono, après son réveil.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas, Babe ?

\- Moins inquiet depuis que tu es réveillé.

Leurs mains s'étaient trouvées et s'étaient enlacées. Les mots ne disaient pas assez.

\- Grace est venue te voir ce matin, avant d'aller à l'école. Rachel nous a dit qu'elles repasseraient après.

\- Elle n'était pas trop inquiète pour son Danno ?

Steven secoua la tête, amusé. Comme si Gracie pouvait ne pas être inquiète et comme si toute l'équipe ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
